un día de San Valentín para recordar
by Kasumi7780
Summary: Es San Valentín Doll y Ciel están casados cuando algo hermoso pasa ese día para la joven pareja. One shot. My primer historia en español Ciel es casi OOC en este fic. Feliz día de San Valentín.


**Bueno este es un One-Shot de Doll y Ciel para el día de San Valentín, en esta historia Doll y Ciel están casados y algo bonito sucede en ese día. Esta es parte de otra historia que voy a subir en un rato o un día es la historia de como todo paso y también voy hacer esta historia en Inglés pero unas cosas cambiadas. No prometo nada**

**Ahora ala historia**

Unas pestañas so comenzaban a abrir un poco a poco, una mujer con pecas sonrió cuando vio que su marido de 8 meses estaba dormido y sus manos todavía estaban alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

Era muy raro que un millonario se enamoré con una sirvienta pero cuando Ciel Phantomhive lo iso, muchas personas comenzaron a decir que Doll estaba usando a su novio por dinero, los que dijeron eso eran los notables Mildford porque Ciel no se quiso casar con Elizabeth.

Por supuesto que Ciel se casó con Doll en secreto, pero los periodistas siendo periodistas se dieron cuenta y escribieron todo. Ciel pensaba que la reina iva a estar enojanda pero en vez la Reina Victoria los felicito diciendo que era mejor que se casaron con amor y que su amor no era ordenado.

Pero todavía, personas atacaban a la pareja de una forma o otra.

Doll beso la mejía de su esposo, se levantó de la cama blanca, su cuerpo todavía tenía un camisón azul, sonrió más cuando su marido se levantó y se le quedó mirando.

-No te preocupes, Smile, voy para el baño-La joven esposa respondió cuando Ciel se le quedó mirando con preocupación.

-Asegúrate que ya no- La puerta se abrió y el mayordomo demonio entró con dos platos en manos.

El demonio puso los platos en un escritorio, el conde miro al techo y pensó en los meses que a estado con su hermosa mujer.

Era feliz con ella pero hace unos días ella comenzó a cambiar un poco, ya no quería tener sexo, se cansaba rápido, que pasaba con su esposa?

Doll entró a el cuarto, estaba tallado su boca con su manga -Ciel- Paro de hablar cuando el olor de comida pego a su nariz. La ex Noe comino a la comida y agarró su plato.

La joven no sabía porque se sentía mal pero, aún, quería comer algo deliciosos como la comida de Sebastián. Se sentó a lado de su amor y comenzó a comer.

Ciel también comió pero noto que Doll no se miraba feliz, ella comió en silencio, y Ciel trató de hablar con ella pero conociendo su mujer ella sólo iva a enojarse.

Ahí se quedaron callados hasta que Ciel se fue a cambiar luego a trabajar.

Doll no sabía que hacer entonces sólo se cambió y comenzó a leer pero todavía se sentía mal. Era como si ella tuviera un virus que la estaba matando poco a poco.

**/\\******

La sonrisa de Finny era una de las más felices que alguien había visto, era lo que todos decían de el pequeño sirviente de el conde.

Finny caminaba como siempre en el jardín, pero el pequeño sirviente paro cuando escucho los chillidos de un bebé atrás de una mata.

Siendo curioso, Finny se acercó a él ruido, y luego vio a una canasta con un bebé de 1 año adentro, el bebé no era el era ella.

Finny agarro el pequeño bulto en sus brazos y se le quedó mirando a la niña, una nota en el piso y estaba escrita para la mujer de la casa, Doll.

-Para la señorita Doll, que sera?-Se pregunto el rubio, la niña comenzó a quejarse cuando Finny comenzó a caminar a la gran mansión Phantomhive.

**/\\***\/\\*****

Finny tocó la puerta una vez pero no escucho nada sólo como si alguien estaba vomitando a dentro_ -Es pera...-_ Doll contestó, después de unos minutos la mujer abrió la puerta,

Los ojos azules de la mujer se abrieron en shock cuando vio a la niña en los brazos de jardinero -Esto estaba con la niña- El jardinero le enseñó la carta a la nueva Madame Phantomhive.

Doll agarro a la nina y camino hasta el estudio de su marido dejando a el jardinero en la puerta -No te preocupas, Finny, voy a ver a mi marido- Finny voltio la punta de su zapato y comenzo a caminar atras.

-La cosa es que la reina quiere que la senorita Doll finja que no es casado hasta que- El mayordomo paro cuando la puerta se abrio y la ex noe entro pero tenía algo en sus brazos, tenía a un bebé de 1 año en sus brazos.

-¿Por que tienes a un bebe?- Ciel pregunto a su esposa saliéndose de su silla como si lo asustaron pero la cosa era que si estaba asustado. Su esposa tenía un bebé en sus brazos.

Que paso? Cuando-

-Finny la encontró con esto- Doll le dio la nota a su marido quien ahora se estaba relajado poco a poco.

_'Querida Doll,_

_Es Samantha, te acuerdas? Bueno si no éramos amigas antes que conocieras a Smile. Veo que te haz enamorado de un millonario ahora si vives como reina._

_Bueno te estoy escribiendo por que necesito que cuidas a mi hija Diana, te lo pido porque después de que me fui caí embarazada y me estoy muriendo._

_Quiero que Diana tenga una familia y tenga lo que necesite por favor Doll cuida a Diana es sólo una niña no quiero que viva como nosotros quiero que viva felizmente_

_Samantha'_

Doll miro a los ojos verdes de la niña por un rato, ya tenía conection con la pequeña Diana.

Diana agarró el collar que tenía Doll en sus pequeña gorditas manos, puso la rosa de el collar en su boca que hizo a la muchacha reírse.

-Diana, que nombre bonito- Doll contestó después de escuchar a su marido leer la nota. Diana tenía su pelo negro azul en 2 colas. Ella miro a Ciel y sonrió como si el tenía cara de payaso -Papa- Los ojos del conde se abrieron como círculos grandes a la niña.

Doll comenzó a reírse cuando vio la cara del Conde Phantomhive -Ohh mira te quiere mi amor- Doll juego acercándose a Ciel con la niña en sus brazos.

Puso la niña en los brazos de Ciel -Ohh Ciel vas a hacer un gran padre- El Phantomhive gruño suave a su mujer.

-No la podemos quedar tiene a su madre-La cara de Doll se calló, ella quería ser madre desde que se casó pero ya sabía como era Ciel. El no quería niños, todavía no.

-Esta bien ve a buscarla, yo me quedo con Diana hasta que encuentres a Samantha- Ciel se sintió mal cuando vio la cara de tristeza que Doll tenia.

La mujer agarró a Diana y salió del cuarto sin mirar a su marido.

Sebastian dio una tos falsa para que su amo lo mirara -Vamos Sebastian, si esta muerta creo que Undertaker ya la tiene-

-Yes, my lord-

**/\\******

**Undertakers**

-Hehehe, ¿que te trae aquí conde Phantomhive?-Pregunto el Undertaker cuando vio a Ciel y Sebastian, el funerario jefe comió una de sus galletas.

-A venido un cuerpo de una mujer llamada Samantha-

-Tú sabes mi propuesta- Ciel gruñio a él hombre -Salte Sebastian- El demonio sacudido la cabeza pero se salió de el cuarto.

**Unas horas despues**

-Ya puedes entrar, Sebastian- Ciel dijo, el demonio entró para ver a su amo sudando y enojado -No preguntes, demonio-

El conde miro a él Undertaker con una mirada que podía matar -Ohh si Samantha dices que tuvo una hija hace un año ¿verdad?-

Los dos dijieron que si, a Ciel tenía urgencia de ver a su mujer y darse un baño -Llamada Diana, bueno murió hace un día de cancer- El Phantomhive tomó un respiro grande, ahora tenía que cuidar a una niña que no conocía.

**/**\\\\****

**Hogar Phantomhive, cuarto de Doll y Ciel**

-¿Quien es mi niña hermosa?-Diana se reía mientras Doll jugaba con ella -Ohh, Diana, vas a hacer muy feliz en nuestra familia- Doll miro a él suelo mientras puso una mano en su estómago flaco. Sabía desde días pero no sabía como decirle a Ciel. Se le había olvidado a Ciel que era el 14 de Febrero el día de San Valentín.

Diana abrazo a Doll y puso su cabeza en el estómago de Doll, la mujer sonrio mientras tocaba el pelo liso de la niña.

-Señorita- Doll voltio a ver a Mey-Rin con una botella para Diana -Aquí está la leche de Chocolate- Lo que Doll se dio cuenta era que Diana tenía dos tipos de leche que le gustaban era la de fresa y chocolate.

-Ohh gracias Mey- La esposa del Conde agarró la leche y se la dio a Diana quien se la tomo com si era la única cosa en el mundo importante para ella.

Cuando Diana se acostó en la cama y se fue a dormir, Doll se levantó y beso la frente de la niñita con dulzura.

**/\\***/\\\\****

-¿Cuando le vas a decir?- Pregunto Mey-Rin a Doll cuando la señorita salió del cuarto con una mano en el estómago. La sirvienta sabía desde que su ama se dio cuenta aparte de que se decían todo.

-Cuando venga, me anda matando no decírselo- Doll contestó.

**/\\********

Ciel llegó a su mansión para ver a Doll dormida con Diana en la cama, sonrió un poco, Doll estaba abrazando a Diana como si la iba a proteger.

El conde se quitó los zapatos y se acostó atrás de su amor. Se miraban como una familia hermosa.

Doll se levantó a ver a su marido -¿La encontraste?- El Phantomhive sacudió su cabeza.

-Ya falleció, Doll, ¿te digo algo?- La mujer lo miro confundida pero dejó que hablará -Cuando entre a él cuarto te vi con Diana y pense- Agarró la mano y las puso juntas -¿Quieres tener un hijo o hija?-

Los ojos de Doll brillaron de emoción -Si, quiero, pero necesito decirte algo?-

El conde miro a su mujer cuidadosa mente -¿Que?-

Doll se levantó de la cama, agarró la mano de su amor y camino a un cuarto. Había una cuna el color de el cuarto era azul pastel, un dibujo de una rosa estaba en la pared -¿Que?- De ningún lado vio que su mano estaba en el estómago de su esposa.

-Me di cuenta hace unas semanas pero no sabía como decirte, feliz día de San Valentín- El Conde de ningún lado abrazo a su esposa y la giro -Estás embarazada-dijo de felicidad y beso a su mujer.

Sebastian, escuchando el sonido, entró a él cuarto, sus ojos fueron sorprendidos cuando vio la cuna y los diseños de el cuarto.

-Joven Amo, ¿que paso?-Ciel soltó a Doll pero tenía su mano en el estómago de la mujer.

-Nada, sólo que voy hacer padre- Ciel dijo mientras sus dedos tocaban el estómago de su mujer, el estómago que ahora tenía una vida adentro.

Sebastian sonrió -Felicidades-Dijo y se fue. La pareja miraron a sus manos que estaban arriba de su futuro hijo o hija aparte de ese hijo, ahora tenían a Diana.

-¿Que dia?- Dijo Doll mientras puso su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

Era un San Valentín de recordar para la familia Phantomhive.

**Bueno esa es la historia espero que les guste, recuerden R&amp;R**

**Kasumi7780 **


End file.
